


Legends

by wesawbears



Series: Legends [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, unspecified supernatural creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If only Dean could convince Cas to have a little fun, working with him would be so much easier."</p>
<p>In which Dean and Cas are supernatural creatures tasked with helping humans with different assets, like adventure and safety. Based slightly off of Rise of the Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> This is potentially the start of a verse that will feature other characters and pairings than just Dean and Cas. Let me know who else you'd like to see and any thoughts/ideas you have!

Dean brushed his dirt covered hands off on the thighs of his jeans. Yes, technically being an ageless supernatural being allowed him to wear whatever he wanted, but there was a level of comfort in blending in with the comfortable clothing of his human charges. Unlike his companions, he didn't see himself as above humans; his existence, after all, revolved around helping them. Dean was what we know as a legend. A bit like the tooth fairy or the Easter bunny. Dean's task was to bring a sense of adventure to those humans he was chosen to help. His favorite cases were when he got to help human children. That was the task he had just finished that day. He had decided to conjure up a small surprise rainstorm, complete with puddles for splashing and big mounds of mud to get messy in. Though they couldn't see him, Dean still found it in himself to fling little mud piles in the water to make them laugh. Sure,a rainstorm wasn't a spectacular adventure, but in the eyes of a child it was everything. He was preparing to flit back home when he ran into an unfortunate problem.

Castiel.

Cas was a guardian angel. Guardians were a particularly stuffy bunch whose duty was to bring safety to their human charges. Naturally, Castiel and Dean didn't like each other very much.

"Ready to use one of the puddles for a bird bath?" Dean quipped.

Castiel responded by primly brushing a spot of mud from his typical trench coat. "I do not require bathing Dean. My wings are on another plane of existence."

"Whatever Feathers. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to make certain that none of the children contracted pneumonia from this storm. Since it was a surprise, none of them were properly attired." He paused. "Also I believe one child may have eaten a worm."

Dean sighed. "Look dude, I'm just doing my job here. No need to get your wings in a bunch. Kids need adventure and exploring or they'll live their whole lives afraid of everything."

"I have told you, Dean, my wings do not-it is irrelevant. I am merely performing the task assigned to me as well. I simply wish to perform it and return home. There's no need to be difficult."

Dean held his hands up in surrender, though there was still a smirk on his face. "Alright I'm moving along. Just thought I'd ruffle your feathers. After all what are friends for?"

Cas paused. "Indeed." He fluttered off, but not before Dean managed to chuck a bit of mud into his feathers.

\--

Dean returned to his nest shortly after, with no other tasks to fulfill. Tonight would promise to be boring, since Charlie was on dream duty. His best friend was a bringer of imagination. Therefore, she was really popular with the dream crowd. He didn't know where Sammy was. His little brother was a bringer of knowledge, so the little nerd was probably off whispering the answers to homework problems in kid's ears. He'd turn up sooner or later.

Pathetic as it was, Dean just didn't know what to do about Cas. Since adventure and safety to go hand in hand for the kid's wellbeing, he just wished he could establish a better working relationship with Cas. But the guy was so damn serious. But he could see a playful edge trying to break free. He just needed little push.

\--

Since Dean had spent practically that entire boring night alone, he had managed to hatch up a pretty awesome plan to dislodge the massive stick from Cas's ass.

Flying. 

Come on, the dude had freakin' wings! Yeah, yeah, different dimension yada yada, but the point was there was no way Cas wouldn't enjoy a quick soar in the name of safety and adventure.

Dean preferred to stay as close to the ground as possible, so he called Cas in to babysit some teenagers when they tried hangliding. 

"That way you can make sure they're safe while I make sure they're having fun."

Cas had eyed him dubiously but eventually nodded solemnly in agreement.

Once the teens were safely landed, Cas returned to Dean, with ruffled feathers and tousled hair.

"So?" Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I...rather enjoyed it. It is not often we are able to spread our wings freely."

"Your metaphorical wings?" Dean teased.

Cas nodded. 

Dean just laughed. "Come on birdbrain, I'll bet that's enough excitement for you for a millennium.

Cas tilted his head in what Dean hoped was endearment. "I suppose with you for a partner Dean I will have to become accustomed to adventure."

Though he'll deny it, Dean's heart fluttered. Damn adorable angels.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, I haven't published anything in quite a while.


End file.
